


Natural Beauty

by notkewlio



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, James Bond Movies, M/M, Oneshot, UKUS, USUK - Freeform, alfred has beauty habits, and athur really likes his hair, i mean its actually, small makeout session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notkewlio/pseuds/notkewlio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred has kept a small detail secret from his boyfriend, and when Arthur finds out, the reaction is... not the one he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Beauty

Alfred had rigorous beauty habits.

Each morning he would wake up, clean his glasses, workout, shower, brush and floss, pluck his eyebrows, straighten his hair, apply a thin layer of concealer to his face, and then go eat breakfast. It took him a long time, but he rarely missed a day of this strict schedule.

That is, until his boyfriend called first thing in the morning and demanded he come over _right_ _now_. Alfred had no idea why Arthur needed him so badly, or why so quickly, but Alfred didn’t want to make the mistake of ignoring Arthur, because that _never_ ended well. So Alfred skipped his morning routine and only showered.

As he was running out the door he remembered the status of his hair, which was still drying. He decided to grab a hat and shove it on.

Within 15 minutes, Alfred was knocking on Arthur’s door. Arthur answered it immediately.

“Oh, good you’re here. So this morning, as I was tidying up- wait, why are you wearing that atrocious beanie?” Arthur said all in one big breath, not even stepping aside to let his boyfriend into the flat.

“No reason.” Alfred lied. “But why did you need me? You sounded pretty urgent on the phone, dude.” Alfred pushed past Arthur, who was still staring after him and at the hat he was wearing. But Arthur shook his head. He shut the door behind him as he stepped forward to Alfred who was waiting with patient blue eyes.

“I found something precious to me broken, and I’m sure you broke it.”Arthur deadpanned.

Alfreds eyebrows drew together. “What was broken?” Alfred tucked his hands into his leather jacket.

“It was a picture frame, the picture is torn and the frame is snapped, there’s glass everywhere. I-” Arthur stopped. “Okay, I can’t stand that ugly beanie, why are you wearing it?”

Alfred frowned and tugged the hat self consciously over his ears. “It’s not ugly.”

“Alfred, you’re wearing a hat with the american flag on it, its hideous, please take it off.”

“That’s rude.”  
“That hat is rude.” Arthur glared suspiciously at Alfred, who was continually pulling the brim of the hat further down.

“I like this hat,” Alfred muttered.

“Are you hiding something from me?” Arthur took a step forward. “Take the hat off, Alfred.”

“No!” Alfred said, stepping backwards. “Arthur, if you don’t mind, I’ll just be going- good luck with your picture frame-” Alfred made a mad dash for the door, but Arthur grabbed him by the back of the coat and thwarted Alfred’s escape for just a moment Alfred squirmed out of his beloved jacket and then the chase was on as Arthur tried to catch Alfred and take his hat off. It was all in good fun, both boys were laughing as they stumbled around furniture and over tables.

Finally Alfred tripped backward, falling onto the floor. He gave a surprised _oompf_ as Arthur fell on top of him. Arthur instantly took advantage of the situation and sat across Alfreds hips and pinned Alfred’s hands to his sides with his knees.

“Gh- Arthur, get off, you fat wad-” Alfred strained, half laughing and half gasping. He was out of breath from the chase, but was still full of restless energy.

“I’m not fat!” Arthur cried, offended and slightly angered. “You weigh more than i do, alfred.”

“That’s because my sick muscles, Artie.” Alfred, to no avail, was still trying to get out from under Arthur. “Muscle weighs more than fat.” He breathed.

Arthur’s face grew determined. “Just because of that, the hat is coming off.” Arthur leaned forward and pulled the hat off- it really was kind of an eye sore- but he was surprised at what hid underneath. “Alfred, your hair is... curly?”

Alfred was currently sporting a naturally curly mass of hair which framed his face quite nicely. He looked a lot more like his brother, Matthew, with this hair.

Alfred’s face had turned very red. “Yeah, it is… its really ugly, i know-”  
“It’s not ugly, bloody hell, Alfred.” Arthur’s voice grew soft. “I think its beautiful.”

“You think it’s beautiful?” Alfred turned his face to the side, avoiding Arthur’s honest gaze.

“Yeah.” Arthur reached out with one hand and gently ran his fingers through the hair at Alfred’s temple. Alfred’s breath had caught in his throat. “Is this what your hair is naturally like?”  
“Yeah,” Alfred mumbled. “I usually straighten it, but you said it was urgent that I come over, so i skipped it this morning…” Arthur was still playing with Alfred’s hair with a childlike amusement.

“It’s so soft, Alfred, why the hell do you straighten it?”

“Because I don’t like my hair curly.” Alfred let the side of his face rest against the cool floor as Arthur toyed with his hair.

“It’s even curlier than Matthew’s hair,” Arthur observed. “I always thought he was the one who had different hair, but turns out you guys’ hair is the same.”

“He is my twin after all,” Alfred sighed. “That’s partially why I started straightening my hair. I didn’t want to be confused for him all the time.”

Arthur smiled. “You two are so different anyway, it’s hard to confuse you now.” Alfred shut his eyes, content to lay there. “It’s funny, your trademark cowlick is hidden when its curly. It just curls into the rest of your hair. Wouldn't it be easier to keep it curly?”  
“Yeah, but dude…”  
Arthur took his hand from Alfred’s hair. Alfred turned his face back to Arthur again, a faint rosy blush on his cheeks. “But what?” Arthur demanded.

“I dunno. I just don’t like my hair curly like this. I’m not used to it.”

“Well, _I_ like it, and I think you should keep it like this more often.”

Alfred said nothing. His face was getting redder and redder by the second. Arthur smirked and stood up. He tossed the hat down to Alfred. Alfred sat up, red white and blue beanie clutched in one hand.  As watched his boyfriend walk away with a content smirk, he was left wondering what could have happened if Arthur hadn’t gotten up and walked away.

 

It didn't take him long to find out.

Arthur is the kind of man that takes what he wants. Alfred had stayed at Arthur’s house, his beanie stubbornly back over his hair, and Arthur had proposed that they watch a James Bond movie- a shared liking in movie taste. Alfred couldn't say no to such an offer.

They were just huddled up together on the couch in front of the television, their bodies sharing warmth as the movie unfolded before them, when Alfred felt a slight tickling sensation across the back of his neck. It was Arthur’s warm fingers brushing near his hairline and against the bottom of the hat. Alfred, after learning Arthur’s fingers would not stray from that place, decided to ignore it and focus his attention back to James Bond.

But he was wrong. Just as the enemy swaggered up behind Bond, gun in hand, Arthur’s fingers stretched to brush against the back of his right ear and only the slightest bit under his hat. Arthur tugged a lock of hair out from underneath the hat. He toyed with it, curling it around his finger, gently scratching at the back of Alfred’s head.

“Arthur-” Alfred started.

“Shh, just watch the movie.” Arthur’s voice was hushed, and sounded slightly smug. But try as he might, Alfred couldn’t fully return his attention to the movie. The soft touches on the back of his neck brought heat to his face. Explosions and gunfire rained across the screen, but Alfred could only feel that one piece of hair being toyed with. He was only seconds away from turning to face Arthur, to ask him what the _hell_ he was trying to do, when he felt a warm heat on his neck. It was Arthur’s lips and mouth, and they were slowly working their way from Alfred’s lower neck to the back of his jaw.

“Arthur, I-” Alfred tried again, voice choked, but Arthur gently bit down on a very sensitive spot behind Alfred’s ear, effectively silencing the American.

“Just watch the movie, forget I’m even here.” Arthur murmured warmly against Alfred’s skin.

That proved easier said than done.

One of Arthur’s hands remained tangled in Alfred’s hair as Arthur gave his boyfriend what seemed to be several love bites, and Alfred had to resist the urge to tip his head to the side and let Arthur reach more skin. His breath was becoming more and more uneven.

Alfred’s breath stopped, however, when Arthur’s previously still hand gently tugged off the beanie that Alfred had stubbornly put on. Alfred couldn’t take it anymore. He turned to Arthur, mouth open and about to inquire about Arthur’s intentions, but was instead cut off as a pair of lips met his own.

Arthur was leading a very hot and passionate kiss, and Alfred couldn’t hardly remember what he was trying to say before anyway, so he gave up and melted into Arthur’s arms. Arthur’s fingers now spread over Alfred’s entire scalp. The curly hair easily slid between Arthur’s grasp and Arthur tugged gently on it. Alfred hummed against Arthur’s mouth. The two boys shifted until Alfred’s back was to the couch, and Arthur’s body was pressed flush against Alfred’s.

“Look, I’m all for a makeout session,” Alfred managed, as Arthur’s wandering mouth once again trailed to Alfred’s jawline, “But,” he exhaled. “What’s gotten into you?” Alfred wouldn’t tell him to stop or anything along those lines- he was thoroughly enjoying this- but Arthur seemed to have come alive and he was burning with a new passion that Alfred hadn’t experienced before.

“You’d hate me if I said.” Was the muffled reply.

“Try me,” Alfred braved. Arthur’s breath was warm against his neck as Arthur exhaled. His words were quiet, but Alfred heard them just fine, as they were almost whispered into his ear.

“I fuckin’ love your hair like this, and seeing you all embarrassed and flustered over it drove me crazy.” Small kisses were being peppered behind Alfred’s ear. “You’re just so damn attractive-- how can I resist?” The steady line of kisses moved up to Alfred’s jaw. “I just” -kiss- “can’t get” -kiss- “enough” -kiss- “of you.” Finally Arthur’s lips had made it back to Alfred’s awaiting mouth, and Alfred more than happily kissed him back.

“Those are some good reasons.” Alfred said, when their lips parted. “Does my hair really get you all bothered?”  
Arthur’s green eyes looked away as he blushed. “That’s not all of it.”

Arthur still had one hand tangled in Alfred’s hair. “It’s mainly how _you_ reacted when I was playing with it.” Alfred studied his boyfriend’s face with increasing interest. “Your lips parted, your eyes closed, your face turned red… I’ve only ever see you do that once before.”

“When was that?” Alfred couldn’t ever recall doing that. It was probably a reflex he wasn’t aware of.

“The first time I kissed you.” Arthur’s eyes returned to Alfred’s face and they locked gazes. Arthur laughed. “The look on your face only made me want to kiss you again, I could hardly believe that _I_ had made you look like that.”

Alfred smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Arthur’s lips. “I can believe it. I think maybe I’ll leave my hair like this more often?”

“Mmm, please. I’d avoid it around our friends, I’m not quite sure I could keep my hands off of you if you’d wear your hair like that for me…”

Alfred laughed, and tipped his forehead up to gently press against Arthurs. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes but who broke the picture frame  
> BTW here is the hat that Alfred was wearing, isnt amazing: http://www.tipsyelves.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/a/m/american_flag_beanie_1.jpg


End file.
